The Watchful Hand
''The Watchful Hand now called The Watchful Hand of the Sovereign Order (Original Order now called the First Order of the Watchful Hand), was a group of religious Zealots led by Prelate Orvyn Grelmont founded in 34 L.C. They were created in response to the increasing presence of Forsaken in the area and created to Mirror the nearby Argent Crusade as a more extremist sect worshiping the Light.'' Currently, the Order is under reformation during it's assimilation into the Sovereign Order. History The First Order The order was first established in Farshire Acres and rebuilt it and it's town from the ruins that littered the valley. From the Monastery of the Hand within, they ran their sect and functioned akin to an inquistion, adopting more rigorous practices deemed too radical for the Church. They continued to operate in isolation, serving the Light, and the Grand Alliance fortify their position among the Plaguelands. After the defeat of the Alliance in Andorhal after the shattering, they are one of the main forces fighting to reclaim Andorhal for the Light. The Watchful Hand of the Sovereign Order Upon swearing fealty to the Sovereign Order, the Watchful Hand was absorbed into the Inquisition branch of the Order, rumored to be soon headed by it's former leader Orvyn Grelmont. The Watchful Hand's rank structure and function changed slightly in accordance to the doctrine of the Sovereign Order and the previous structure of the previous defunct branch of the Order. Information Taken from: http://sovereignorder.shivtr.com/pages/Disciple The Order’s Inquisition is dedicated to eliminate heresy and other contents contrary to the doctrine or teachings of the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle. These are selectively chosen and approved, as they are to be unbiased and truthful beyond all else; blind, their justice is. They operate under the leadership of the High Inquisitor. Current Rank Structure * High Inquisitor - The lead official of the Order’s Inquisition. The High Inquisitor oversees all inquisitorial, investigative and heretical affairs present in and outside of the Order. * Judicator - Fearsome judges devoting their life to the annihilation of darkness. With the Council of Hierarch’s discretion, the Inquisitor can conduct witch hunts and purges throughout the land of Azeroth. * Inquisitor - Inquisitors are hunters of evil, intimidating men and women dedicated in erradicating forces of the occult and enemies of the Sovereign Order. * Seeker - Zealous men and women dedicated to eliminating the threat of many dark entities that plague the world. They are Disciples dedicated in cleansing the world from sin, in the Light’s name. First Order Rank Structure (Archived) * Prelate - The Prelate is the head of the Order, serving as it's spiritual and military guide. * Acolyte - Veterans of the Order who have proven their Faith to the Light through rigorous trainings. They become paragons of virtues, role models for Neophytes in training. They can choose to either focus on Clerical duties, or Militant duties. * Neophyte - The Initiates of the order. They undergo rigorous training in both Theology and Military and are tested several times over on their Faith to the Light. These initiates must swear themselves to Chastity and dedicate their lives to the service of the Light. Category:Organizations Category:Sovereign Order